The Magic Pill
by Aim 1.0
Summary: A competition is going to be held at Nobita's school and he really wants to win; unfortunately, an incident complicates everything!


####################

The Magic Pill

by RDQB of X1-1R

####################

It has been a great academic year for Nobita because he managed to pass all the exams and finish the assigned projects on time.

Indeed, Nobita was triumphant in the first three quarters having 88 percent on average which is an all-time high for him. It was all because of Doraemon and his mother, Tamako, who did not give up to Nobita despite his attitude.

Three quarters were already over. The fourth and last quarter was left. This quarter was characterized with the most difficult 100 point exams combined with the projects that are to be submitted a week after it has been introduced.

It has been the system of the Tokyo Nerima's Ward to prepare its sixth graders to be students ready for a much harder battle to come as seventh graders onwards.

For the side of Nobita, the requirements and tests served as a headache for him but Doraemon inspired him by stressing that he could end the year with his card having no red tint at all.

The fourth quarter started on a rainy day with the environment's mood as bad as Nobita's. He was filled with disappointment due to the fact that he did not know what experiment to conduct in their Science class.

He said this dilemma right away to Doraemon, Tamako, and Nobisuke. Doraemon suggested an experiment he had invented when Nobita was still a third grader. It is called the Poison X experiment, a liquid pill made from the combination of the poison secreted by toads and the chromatogram solvent. Nobita was left with no choice but to agree with Doraemon's suggestion as the experiment is a requirement to in order to complete his Science course. Consequently, he made Doraemon smile and feel that he has that scientific prowess.

In the classroom the next day, Takeshi had a chance to talk with Nobita. The whole conversation was about the experiment. As expected, Takeshi gave Nobita an evil laugh at his ideas saying "Your idea for the experiment is worthless."

Nobita felt humiliated in that conversation. He felt that Takeshi's experiment was great. After the class, Nobita went straight to the school laboratory. He saw Doraemon waiting there. Doraemon knew from the looks of Nobita that something is wrong.

"Are you alright Nobita?" Doraemon asked.

"Do not mind me and let us just focus on our experiment at hand." Nobita replied.

While Doraemon is preparing the laboratory apparatuses, he told Nobita to buy softdrinks at the canteen. In the middle of the queue, the light shone the brightest for Nobita as he saw the beautiful and ever glamorous Shizuka.

"What are you doing here it is already six o' clock in the evening?" She asked.

"Doraemon and I are conducting an experiment." Nobita replied.

Shizuka commended the effort being put in by Nobita to the said project. After their communication, Nobita was all smiles and became inspired.

Going back to the laboratory, Nobita has established a mindset of not giving up. He is 100 percent ready to finish this experiment. That goes to show that he is pumped up in order to get the task done. This attitude was felt by Doraemon.

Nobita started the experiment by dissecting the toad to extract the poison. He mixed it up 14 parts of ethyl alcohol, 3 parts benzene and 1 part of petroleum ether that comprises the chromatogram solvent. He put the mixture in a beaker then placed in a tripod with alcohol lamp. After twenty minutes he finally put it in the Erlenmeyer flask for continuous mixing.

Nobita was almost done in the experiment. Unfortunately, instead of Poison X, Nobita poured the softdrink to the container. While writing the scientific paper, he accidentally drank the Poison X, his deadly which can cause a person to feel intense gastrointestinal tract pain.

Fortunately, Doraemon saw him right away; however, Doraemon was unable to remain calm and collective. He was left with no choice but to provide an antidote for this problem. The good thing though is that he acquired a futuristic tool called "magic pill" that he had just bought in a department store from the future. The pill can remove ailments of all kinds. Also, it affects the brain of a person making it think fast and efficient. In just a minute, Nobita is back on the groove asking, "What happened to me?"

Doraemon smiled and said, "Don't worry, everything is all right."

Finally, results of the experiment were obtained by Nobita. It was already evening when they went back home. Nobita's parents Tamako and Nobisuke were pissed off with the two being late. Nobita and Doraemon admitted their fault and asked for forgiveness.

Tamako said, "Since your reason is valid, you are forgiven."

Nobita was quite satisfied with the way things transpired on that day.

The reporting of the experiment was held. Takeshi and Sineo were confident that their teacher Sensei will be convinced with their work but things did not turn out the way they have expected. Nobita was the one who reported the experiment better and clearer, something that he didn't expect at all. Sensei applauded the work of Nobita saying, "Excellent job!"

In the middle of his journey on the way to his home, Takeshi and Sineo blocked the way of Nobita.

"How did you do that? It seems like you've borrowed another gadget of Doraemon." The two said. Nobita clearly denied it but the two did not stop bothering him. Sensei saw that the three are having an argument and the teacher favored Nobita in this situation. The two were angry that is why they planned something bad for Nobita.

They trapped Nobita the next coming day in the comfort room.

"Nobita, no one will help you escape in our revenge." Takeshi said.

Unfortunately for the duo, they overlooked their teacher Sensei was at the comfort room at that point in time. Sensei said, "Takeshi, Sineo, stop it! Go to the principal's office right away!" Nobita again escaped under the hands of the devil duo.

At home, Tamako surprised Nobita was overwhelmed because he felt like the woes of the past are not coming back anymore. Doraemon felt very happy having eaten the majority of dorayaki.

It is now a different story for Nobita. He finished the last quarter with an average of a whopping 95 per cent. The Nobi family is very happy for the current achievement of Nobita. On the other hand, Shizuka congratulated him through an intimate and warm hug. For Nobita, this is the best gift he had received on that day. Also, Nobita has to thank the magic pill who contributed a lot to this great surge by Nobita.


End file.
